(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an aquarium filter, and more particularly to one promotes dissolved oxygen and improves water quality in the aquarium.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With increased income, people are paying more attention to leisure activities and improved living environment. Other than landscaping, pets are major companions for many people in searching for consolation to their souls. Pets include animals and aquatic species.
Most of the aquatic species are raised in an aquarium. Excrements and residual feeds constitute the sources of contamination to the aquarium to affect the water quality and poor quality will easily cause the aquatic species to become sick. Meanwhile, the dissolved oxygen in the water fails to meet as required. Therefore, a filter and an air bulb generator are adapted to the aquarium to filtrate the water and provide sufficient amount of oxygen to maintain a living space desirable for and upgrade the surviving rate of the aquatic species. Though the air bulb generator is usually disposed at the bottom of the aquarium, the time is too short to generate sufficient oxygen since the air bulbs rises fast to the surface of the water. As a result, only a limited amount of oxygen is dissolved in the water. Furthermore, the filter of the prior art filtrates only solid substances including the excrements and is unable to filtrate microbes in the water. The hazardous microbes surviving the filtration naturally will deteriorate the water quality. As a result, frequent replacement with fresh water is required and becomes a burden to the owner.